


Wiener Blut

by Squisim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Sexy Times
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisim/pseuds/Squisim
Summary: Tras una misión exitosa en Viena, Clint y Natasha se ven con varias horas libres que aprovechar. ¿Qué les deparará la noche? ¿Podrán el alcohol y el confetti ayudarles a dar un paso más en su amistad? ¿O será este el mayor error de sus vidas?





	Wiener Blut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> De nuevo, muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a Marion S. Lee por su beteo e incondicional apoyo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos borradores te he enviado de esta historia. Tienes la paciencia de un santo, amiga mía.
> 
> Esta historia ocurre dentro del mismo universo que Ecos y Silencio, aunque aproximadamente seis años antes de esta. No es necesario leer una para entender la otra, pero si os apetece hacerlo, no soy quien para impedíroslo ;)
> 
> ¡Qué disfruteís!

Natasha Romanoff estaba exultante, no solo por el subidón de adrenalina consiguiente a una misión completada con éxito, sino por el ambiente que se respiraba por las calles.  

La misión que los había llevado a Viena había terminado siendo un absoluto éxito. “De manual”, la había calificado Coulson en cuanto acudió para llevarse en custodia a su nuevo, y muy esposado, invitado. No habían esperado menos. Había sido una misión prácticamente rutinaria: infiltrarse en la gran gala de Fin de Año celebrada en el lujoso Hotel Imperial, capturar a su objetivo, interceptar el disco duro con la información sobre sus contactos y llevarlo hasta Coulson.

Ahora que su nuevo amigo estaba bajo la custodia de SHIELD, Clint y ella disponían de unas cuantas horas muertas para hacer lo que quisieran. En cuanto perdieron de vista el furgón en el que Coulson había recogido a su objetivo, los dos permanecieron en silencio, de pie en aquel callejón detrás del Hotel Imperial, sin más órdenes que la de estar a la mañana siguiente en el punto de extracción.

—En fin —comenzó Clint, rompiendo el silencio con su característico tono despreocupado—. Solos tú y yo.

—Qué observación más astuta, Ojo de Halcón —respondió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado que le granjeó de inmediato una sincera carcajada por parte de su compañero.

—Siempre tan bromista, Romanoff —continuó él, a la que se giraba para mirarla cara a cara—. Pero en serio, ¿y ahora qué?

Natasha se colocó el cuello del abrigo, con la intención de resguardarse de la mordiente helada que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Clint se removió, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su gabán y señalando a su alrededor, como si las oscuras paredes del callejón fueran un escaparate de posibilidades.

—Digo que, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Natasha consideró su pregunta con prudencia. Lo normal era que a esas alturas de la misión ya estuvieran de regresó a su habitación, en el discreto hostal en el que se alojaban, con la intención de aprovechar para adelantar papeleo y descansar hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, a medida que pensaba más en ello, menos le convencía aquella idea. Era Nochevieja, y aunque para ellos solo fuera un día más de trabajo, había un aire de celebración por todos lados del que resultaba imposible no contagiarse. Además, sería casi un crimen echar a perder los elegantes trajes con los que habían acudido a la gala. En especial, era un crimen desaprovechar una ocasión tan perfecta para deleitarse viendo a Clint con traje de tres piezas, aunque esto era algo que Natasha jamás reconocería en voz alta.

—Te invito a una copa —respondió de improviso, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo impulsiva de su decisión.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Natasha quería aprovechar ese rato libre para hacer algo para ella. Clint siempre insistía en que probara cosas nuevas, y que intentara tener experiencias normales para variar. No es que Clint fuera el mejor ejemplo de normalidad, pero a pesar de ello Natasha no podía evitar darle la razón. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería no tener que fingir ser una persona normal y simplemente serlo.

Además, pensó, podría resultar divertido. No estaba dispuesta a malgastar las últimas horas que restaban de año haciendo papeleo cuando podía estar por ahí, disfrutando de una noche libre junto a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en cuanto se percató de la expresión extraña con la que su compañero la miraba.

Clint parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a recomponerse.

—Nada, es solo que me has pillado con la guardia baja —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Natasha Romanoff ofreciéndose a hacer algo divertido sin necesidad de coacción o una orden firmada por el director Furia. El caviar de la gala estaba envenenado, ¿verdad?

Natasha entornó los ojos, divertida, y salió del callejón con paso ligero, ignorándolo.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —exclamó él, mientras corría tras ella.

—A buscar un bar que sirva vodka de importación. E intentar olvidar que mi compañero tiene la inteligencia emocional de una piedra.

Clint soltó una gran carcajada en respuesta, antes de cruzarse delante de ella y obligarla a detenerse.

—¡Oh, venga! No seas así, Tash.

Ella enarcó una ceja y le ofreció una mirada poco impresionada.

—¿Tash?

Dentro de lo que eran la gran selección de apodos con los que Clint solía referirse a ella, aquel no brillaba especialmente por su originalidad.

—Como sigas por ese camino, dentro de unos meses vas a acabar llamándome “Ash” —apuntó ella con ironía.

—¿Tasha? —trató de enmendar él, con una sonrisa enorme.

Natasha volvió a entornar los ojos e intentó ocultar la mueca entretenida que amenazaba con asomar por sus labios.

Clint no tenía remedio. No obstante, eso no quitaba para que sintiera como algo en su estómago se removiera siempre que le oía pronunciar alguno de esos apelativos tan íntimos. Nadie la había llamado así nunca. Siempre había sido Natalia o Natasha o, muy esporádicamente, Natashenka. Pero jamás Tasha. Ese era un nombre que pertenecía solo a Clint. Un nombre que no estaba emponzoñado por recuerdos terribles de sangre y miedo. Era un nombre libre, un nombre nacido del cariño y el respeto, no del paternalismo autoritario o la manipulación.

—¿Qué pasa con lo de invitarme a una copa? —continuó Clint, usando su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido. Era un truco para el que a esas alturas Natasha estaba más que inmunizada.

—Te puedes invitar tú solito —respondió ella con una voz tan dulce como falsa.

—¡Tus palabras me hieren! —exclamó exageradamente a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho como si le hubiera apuñalado—. Encima que me tengo que vestir con este traje de pingüino y aguantar con una sonrisa durante horas, mientras los ricachones de turno se hartan a escupir gilipolleces. Y son muchas gilipolleces por minuto, Tasha. Las he contado.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle y llamarle dramático, un grupo compuesto por lo que debían ser tres matrimonios jóvenes cruzó la calle armando gran alboroto. Ambos agentes volvieron su atención de manera instintiva hacia el repentino escándalo.

—Me parece que la fiesta es por ahí —indicó Clint con la miraba fija en el grupo que caminaba por delante de ellos.

—¿No has aprendido nada de la última vez que sugeriste seguir a un grupo de desconocidos a una fiesta?

—¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un culto satánico? —bufó Clint. Natasha no pudo reprimir la gran risotada que se le escapó al escuchar la indignación en el tono de su compañero. Con Clint hasta ir a tomar un café tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en una aventura. Solo él era capaz de convertir una situación aparentemente inocente en una película de serie B.

—En serio te lo digo Barton, me resulta fascinante la facilidad que tienes para meterte en líos.

Clint descartó el comentario con un rápido movimiento de mano antes de fulminarla con su sonrisa más socarrona.

—¡Bah! En el fondo me quieres.

—Muy pero que muy, muy en el fondo —respondió de inmediato ella con una mueca sardónica, clavando los ojos en él.

—Con eso me vale —rio Clint, devolviéndole una mirada cómplice. En verdad era algo estupendo poder tener ese nivel de confianza con alguien, pensó Natasha mientras su atención se perdía en las luces de navidad que decoraban las farolas y los árboles. A veces se preguntaba si estaba loca por seguir junto a aquel peculiar arquero. Aquel hombre acabaría siendo su fin, de un modo u otro, de eso estaba más que segura a medida que transcurrían los días a su lado. De lo que no estaba tan segura, era de si ese iba a ser un destino tan terrible.

Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando esa línea de pensamiento, Clint volvió a sorprenderla al ofrecerle su brazo, en un acto tan caballeroso como inesperado.

—Natalia Alianovna Romanova —proclamó con una solemnidad fuera de lo común en él—. ¿Me concederías el honor de acompañarme a una agradable velada de fin de año que posiblemente acabe en tiros, persecuciones a toda velocidad y mucho, mucho fuego?

Natasha apretó los labios, intentando no sucumbir al impulso de estallar en un ataque de risas, que poco o nada tenía que ver con la imagen de mujer implacable y fría que tan meticulosamente había estado construyendo durante años. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía ese hombre para arrancarle una sonrisa autentica sin apenas esforzarse.

—¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio puede resistirse a una invitación así? —respondió al fin, siguiéndole el juego y dejando que una divertida expresión se instalara en sus facciones. La enorme sonrisa con la que él la correspondió le iluminó la cara, haciéndole parecer diez años más joven. Sin necesidad de decir más, entrelazó su brazo con el de Clint, y con absoluta resolución le arrastró a través de las luminosas avenidas siguiendo al alegre grupo de nativos que ruidosamente les abrían camino.

Tras una apacible caminata siguiendo a sus improvisados guías, por fin alcanzaron su destino. La puerta del bar no era más que un agujero en la pared, sin embargo, una vibrante energía rezumaba desde su interior. La pequeña entrada estaba atestada de personas que charlaban, fumaban, reían y disfrutaban de la noche con una libertad y alegría despreocupada que Natasha no pudo sino envidar.

Una vez lograron colarse dentro del bar el ruido y el calor se volvieron casi insoportables. Los altavoces rugían, mientras una cacofonía de risas y decenas de conversaciones fluyendo a la vez luchaban por hacerse oír sobre el ritmo electrónico. Una mezcla asfixiante de alcohol, sudor y perfume lo inundaban todo. Pero el ambiente no podía ser más festivo. El pequeño bar estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba, bebía y celebraba la llegada de un nuevo año como si ese fuera a ser el último que iban a pasar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Clint y ella acabaron arrinconados en un extremo de la barra, tumbando chupitos de tequila, uno tras otro, en una especie de duelo indirecto contra un grupo de universitarios al otro lado de la barra.

A mitad de la segunda botella de José Cuervo, Clint ya había perdido la corbata, la chaqueta y estaba en camino de que el chaleco sufriera la misma suerte. Natasha no iba mucho mejor, el elegante peinado con el que recogió su cabello para la misión había sucumbido a la gravedad y a los ritmos de la noche.

Ambos estaban más borrachos de lo que les convenía.

Después de una interminable sesión de éxitos recientes, una familiar y pegadiza melodía empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Los ojos de Clint centellearon con ebria picardía antes de lanzarle a Natasha una media sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, su compañero saltó sobre la barra con sorprendente agilidad teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido en la última hora, y se puso a bailar. De inmediato el bar rugió en aprobación, mientras coreaban junto a Clint, aunque fuera solo de manera fonética, la letra de la canción. Por mucho que Natasha se negara a admitirlo no lo hacía mal, hasta los camareros se acabaron sumando a la fiesta, instándole a que “meneara ese culito perfecto”. El alemán de Clint no abarcaba más allá de lo meramente funcional, pero aun así pareció captar a la perfección el mensaje. Eso era lo último que su compañero necesitaba oír, pues con ese permiso implícito de los encargados del bar, Clint tenía vía libre para desinhibirse por completo.

—¡Barton, no! —exclamó Natasha al ver la intención de su compañero antes siquiera de que se pusiera a ello.

Su advertencia se perdió entre el jaleo del local, o simplemente fue ignorada por Clint pues, sin perder el paso, este se quitó el chaleco, lo agitó varias veces sobre su cabeza y finalmente lo lanzó a algún lugar al fondo del bar. La gente lo vitoreó exaltada y comenzó a animarle incluso más.

Era lo que le faltaba, que le alentaran a que se pusiera a hacer un _striptease_ en mitad del bar. Clint se paseó por la barra, sin cesar de bailar y cantar, mientras poco a poco iba desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Justo cuando acabó con el último botón, sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en Natasha, y la bribonería que resplandecía en su rostro mientras se sacaba la camisa al ritmo de la canción hizo que algo bajo la piel de ella comenzara a chispear.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le advirtió Natasha levantando un dedo en su dirección. Clint rio y le lanzó la camisa directamente a ella.

Era increíble que el mismo hombre que hasta hace un par de horas había sido la viva imagen de la elegancia y el saber estar en una de las reuniones más elitistas de Europa, ahora estuviera encima de la barra de un localucho de copas haciendo un improvisado homenaje al Bar Coyote.

Natasha no pudo seguir fingiendo que se sentía abochornada por el comportamiento de su compañero. Quizás fuera el alcohol que corría por sus venas, o el ver la sonrisa de pura libertad que iluminaba la cara de Clint, pero fuera como fuera al final acabó rindiéndose al buen humor de la fiesta y alabando, a voz en grito, las dotes para el espectáculo de Clint.

Él volvió a las andadas, y Natasha observó casi con la misma expectación que el resto de la gente del local como sus curtidas manos de arquero se dirigían ahora a la hebilla de su cinturón. Sin perder el ritmo en ningún momento lo deslizó por entre las trabillas del pantalón, hasta poder sacarlo y colgárselo del cuello.

Clint era un hombre atractivo, no hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de ello. Su cuerpo estaba moldeado por la intensa actividad física que comprendía su día a día. Natasha podía atestiguarlo, le había visto desnudo las suficientes veces como para saber hasta qué punto una vida dedicada a la arquería había tonificado sus músculos.

La vida que llevaban dejaba pocos momentos para la intimidad o el espacio personal. Pero una cosa eran los roces habituales que surgían a causa de su trabajo y otra bien distinta verle contonearse y bailar provocativamente, medio desnudo a propósito. Y menudo espectáculo era aquel.

Una pequeña llama estaba comenzando a arder en su interior a medida que sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las caderas de Clint. Algo básico y salvaje. Un impulso en absoluto desconocido para Natasha, pero contra el que nunca lograba inmunizarse. No era un impulso desagradable, pero sí que podía llegar a ser muy inoportuno. Era como esa uña rota que, aunque no sea nada grave, es imposible ignorar, siempre está ahí en la trastienda de la mente. Basta un simple roce para que su presencia vuelva a ser manifiesta.

Era una sensación muy incómoda.

No era que Natasha no tuviera necesidades. A fin de cuentas, ella también era humana y apreciaba el sexo tanto como cualquier otra persona. Pero una cosa era rascar la picazón con algún desconocido y otra bien distinta hacerlo con Clint. No era como si ella desconociera el efecto que podía causar en los hombres. Sabía que Clint sentía una cierta atracción hacia ella. Ambos eran dos personas afines, con vidas sociales inexistentes y que pasaban una media de veinte horas al día juntos. Era lógico que una cierta gravitación se acabara produciendo. Pero a pesar de ello, en todos los años que habían sido compañeros él jamás le había dicho nada, jamás había insinuado que pudiera haber algo más entre ellos, jamás había intentado actuar o tan siquiera dejado caer que quisiera perseguir algo más con ella.

Durante demasiado tiempo Natasha se había esforzado por censurar cualquier pensamiento que tentara con cruzar esa delgada línea que habían establecido en un primer momento y en la que se basaba toda su relación. Había manteniendo su mente ocupada con otras tareas, distrayendo sus inclinaciones, ahogando su curiosidad en lugar de atreverse a echar un vistazo más allá de esa línea donde Clint y ella podían ser algo más de lo que ya eran. Por alguna razón Natasha sentía que estaba siendo irrespetuosa con él, con su amistad, por tan solo permitirse pensar en esa posibilidad.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y como colofón final a su actuación, Clint cogió carrerilla y se deslizó sobre sus rodillas sobre la barra hasta detenerse enfrente de Natasha. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante y mientras los últimos compases de la melodía sonaban, se inclinó sobre ella. Natasha contuvo el aliento por un momento, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de él, acelerada y caliente sobre sus mejillas. Clint la miró, con sus ojos brillantes por el alcohol, pero con una intensidad que la desarmó por completo. La distancia que los separaba era la de un suspiro. Si se aproximaba un poco más, sus labios entrarían irremediablemente en contacto.

Solo un poco, un poco más y…

Entonces la música terminó de repente, y el momento se desintegro en un millón de pedazos. El local estalló en vítores y silbidos de aprobación cuando la actuación de Clint terminó, pero Natasha hizo caso omiso al jolgorio a su alrededor. Clint, sus labios, su torso desnudo, su respiración acelerada, su sudor deslizándose por los esculpidos planos de sus músculos; eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Natasha mentiría si dijera que jamás había imaginado lo que sería tenerle en su cama. Las sesiones de entrenamiento a veces podían volverse intensas, y el continuo contacto físico hacia que fuera inevitable que ciertas partes del cuerpo reaccionaran de manera involuntaria. Todas esas horas practicando juntos, luchando, retorciéndose y contorsionándose, sin un espacio mínimo entre ellos le habían ayudado a hacerse una idea aproximada de cómo sería el sexo con él. Por alguna razón intuía que Clint sería un buen amante, divertido y atento a la par que apasionado e incansable.

Pero, por mucho que le tentara la idea, era algo que jamás debería ocurrir. Clint era por encima de todo su compañero y su mejor amigo. Ninguno iba a arriesgarse a estropear la mejor relación que habían tenido nunca por un calentón. «Aunque dicho calentón ya este rondando el equivalente a las calderas del infierno en intensidad» se lamentó para sí misma. «Es una estupidez dejarse dominar por algo así» le advirtió una parte de su mente «¿Lo es?» respondió su parte más egoísta. La mente intoxicada de Natasha ya no era capaz de ofrecer ninguna idea coherente a esas alturas.

Aun manteniendo una intensa lucha interior para contener sus impulsos más básicos, ayudó al objeto de sus tentaciones a descender de la barra. Clint estaba fatigado y sudoroso, y lo único en lo que podía pensar Natasha era en esa imagen gratuita con él desnudo en su cama. Con más brusquedad de la necesaria, le devolvió la camisa. Natasha se giró hacia la barra mientras Clint se ataba los botones y se volvía a colocar el cinturón. Necesitaba borrar de su cabeza cualquier idea que hiciera referencia al cuerpo de su compañero, o las mil maneras en las que tener sexo en un baño público.

Una tabla con chupitos de todos los colores del arco iris apareció sin previo aviso frente a ella. Confusa por ello, buscó la mirada del camarero. El barman señaló de inmediato a un grupo de _drag queens_ a un par de metros de ellos. Estas les saludaron efusivamente con sus correspondientes copas. A su lado, Clint terminó de abrocharse la camisa y se inclinó sobre la barra para ver lo que sucedía. Se había remangando las mangas de manera improvisada, dejando que sus definidos antebrazos resaltaran en toda su musculosa perfección mientras se apoyaba contra la superficie de madera del bar. La visión de aquellos brazos tan bien formados habrían sido más que suficiente para derretir hasta una estatua de hielo en la Antártida. No obstante, eran los dos últimos botones que había dejado abiertos, exponiendo más piel de la necesaria, en opinión de una más que acalorada Natasha, los que eran la auténtica provocación. El esfuerzo de abstenerse de lamer las solitarias gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por el hueco de sus clavículas y se perdían por su pecho, bajo la delicada camisa de seda, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Condenado Clint, le maldijo mentalmente.

Intentando apartar sus ojos de la deliciosa tentación que era el cuello sonrojado y tenso de Clint, Natasha tomó dos de las bebidas entre sus manos, le acercó una a su compañero y ambos respondieron al brindis de las _drags_ alzando los vasos en agradecimiento.

A diferencia de Clint, que engulló la bebida en medio segundo con gusto, Natasha olisqueo con disimulo el líquido en su vaso antes de beberlo. El olor dulzón y tremendamente afrutado que percibió le hizo dejarlo de inmediato sobre la tabla. Natasha era muy tradicional para ciertas cosas: le gustaba que los inviernos fueran blancos, los cuchillos afilados y el alcohol a palo seco.

Entre el jolgorio del bar, una de las _drag_ se inclinó sobre la barra y llamó su atención.

—No dejes escapar a ese bomboncito, cielo —exclamó dirigiéndose a Natasha en un alemán muy acentuado, pero sin perder de vista a Clint—. No se encuentran hombres así todos los días.

Natasha no supo que contestar. Ojalá estuviera en sus manos ese no “dejarle escapar”. Si las condiciones hubieran sido distintas… si su vida hubiera sido distinta, Natasha podría haberse imaginado un escenario en el que ninguna atadura externa le impidiera perseguir una relación con Clint.

Borrando ese peligroso pensamiento de su mente, sonrió a la _drag_ con educación. Esta respondió con igual simpatía antes de regresar con su grupo y continuar animando la fiesta con sus extravagantes maneras.

Un toque en su hombro derecho le hizo retornar su atención. Clint sostenía otro vasito con un líquido de un color azul eléctrico, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que no iba a poder librarse de tener que probar esos condenados chupitos. Entornando los ojos ante la insistencia de su compañero, Natasha tomó la bebida y ambos brindaron con la misma camaradería con lo que lo hacía tras cada misión exitosa. La única diferencia estaba en que solían hacerlo con algún otro licor que no le dejaba el paladar con el regusto asqueroso y empalagoso que le había dejado aquel brebaje del demonio.

—Y dime —preguntó Natasha, empujando la tabla de degustación hacia Clint— ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que es capaz de bailar a la perfección todos los movimientos del vals de “Wiener Blut”, se conozca toda la letra del “Dragostea Din Tei”, y con excelente pronunciación además?

—Supongo que ese mes de infiltración en Bucarest ha dado sus frutos —rio Clint, tomando otro de los coloridos chupitos a los que les habían invitado—. Pero si te soy sincero, no es que me guste especialmente esa canción. Lo que ocurre es que hay canciones que, por una razón o por otra, se te acaban grabando a fuego en la memoria. Me ocurre lo mismo con los valses de Strauss, sobre todo con ese, con el “Wiener Blut”.

Clint pareció darse cuenta de su sorpresa, así que se inclinó hacia ella y le ofreció una aclaración a su inesperada afinidad por la música clásica:

—Cuando vivía en el circo, esa era la música que siempre ponían en el carrusel. Supongo que pensaban que ayudaba a crear la ilusión de un mundo de magia y fantasía, o algo por el estilo. No sé. A mi hermano Barney no le hacía mucha gracia —explicó, sin dejar de dar vueltas a la extraña bebida en su mano—. Decía que después de oír la misma canción una y otra, y otra vez cada noche, al final la había cogido asco. Pero a mí me gustaba. Me ayudaba a olvidarme de la mierda de día a día que vivía, y fantasear con esos grandes palacios llenos de gente elegante, bailando, comiendo y riendo. Esos sitios mágicos donde todo era posible.

En verdad no le resultaba difícil imaginarse a ese niño, que soñaba con algo tan alejado de todo cuanto había conocido hasta ese momento. Natasha aventuró una mirada más profunda a su compañero. Ninguno de los dos había tenido una infancia feliz, no obstante, la pequeña sonrisa en su masculino rostro parecía totalmente honesta. Al menos Clint había sido capaz de salvaguardar algún recuerdo amable de toda aquella etapa.

—Eso explica lo del baile en la gala—dijo al fin Natasha, después de haber estado estudiando el perfil de su compañero en silencio.

Horas antes, mientras su objetivo permanecía enfrascado en una animada conversación con varios invitados célebres, haciendo que acercarse a él y capturarle resultara totalmente imposible; Clint la había sorprendido al plantarse delante de ella, inclinar la cabeza de manera cortés y ofrecerle su mano con una caballerosidad que jamás habría cabido esperar de él.

No había comprendido a qué venía ese ofrecimiento justo en ese momento. Su mente, siempre táctica, le dijo que era innecesario cambiar de posición; tenían un buen ángulo desde el que poder vigilar a su objetivo y actuar cuando se diera la ocasión propicia.

Entonces, Natasha había levantado la vista y observado la chispa de resolución reflejada en los claros ojos de Clint y al fin lo entendió. Aquello no había tenido nada que ver con la misión. No era parte de ninguna coartada o plan. Aquello fue Clint pidiéndole bailar por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Por primera vez en años Natasha se quedó sin palabras. Por alguna razón en la que no deseó indagar entonces, le resultó imposible no aceptar su mano y seguirle a la pista de baile.

—No es eso —respondió Clint con una sonrisa, devolviéndola de nuevo al presente—. Esa fue una de esas oportunidades que se dan una vez en la vida. Tenía que aprovechar. ¿Dime cuándo voy a volver a tener ocasión de bailar un vals, en un salón imperial, con una princesa?

—¿Princesa?

—Cierto, cierto. Su Alteza Imperial, Gran Duquesa Romanov.

—En primer lugar, sería _Romanova_ , no me cambies el género —aclaró levantado un dedo y apuntando directamente hacia la nariz de Clint—. Y en segundo, sabes que es solo un apellido, ¿no?

—Que por casualidad resulta ser el mismo que el de la desaparecida familia imperial rusa —rebatió él a reglón seguido.

Natasha no pudo evitar reír. Había que concederle el mérito cuando debía, Clint era capaz de añadirle una pizca de magia y encanto allá donde parecía imposible. «Solo este bobo puede lograr hacerte sentir como una autentica dama por unos minutos» pensó Natasha para sus adentros.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? —preguntó él con una sonrisa contagiada.

Natasha volvió a reír mientras permitía que Clint le sirviera otro chupito más de tequila. Mientras él había estado dando buena cuenta de la tabla de degustación, ella casi se había terminado la segunda botella de licor.

—Debería empezar a llamarte Sissi —bromeó ella, aceptando el vaso—. Eres un romántico sin remedio, ¿lo sabias? Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir recrear una escena de un cuento de hadas en mitad de una misión.

—Si no querías bailar deberías habérmelo dicho…

Clint frunció el ceño cómicamente, e hizo un amago de alejarse de ella. Amago siendo la palabra clave, puesto que el bar estaba tan abarrotado de gente que a duras penas logró alejarse más de medio paso.

—No seas idiota —insistió Natasha agarrándole con firmeza y obligándole a que volviera a su lado—. Visto lo visto esta noche, no lo haces nada mal. Al menos encima de una barra de bar.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, y Clint hizo una exagerada reverencia en agradecimiento, lo que le granjeó un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Natasha.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar el vals, por cierto? —preguntó después de otra ronda más—. ¿También en el circo?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Nah, me enseñó Phil.

—¿Coulson?

Por alguna razón, la imagen mental de Phil Coulson dando una clase magistral de baile de salón le resultó enternecedora. Pensar en Phil guiando a Clint por una sala desierta, seguramente en algún gimnasio de SHIELD a altas horas de la noche, dándole consejos y normas de etiqueta, enseñándole a mantener la postura y a no perder el ritmo, representando de manera inconsciente esos papeles de padre e hijo que podrían ser, le hizo sonreír. Todo aquello era tan absurdo, pero a la vez tan propio de Phil y Clint que no dudó en ningún momento de su veracidad.

—Sep. Dijo que iba a ser difícil que pudiera pasar por un miembro de la _jet set_ si era incapaz de imitar sus ritos de apareamiento.

—Ritos de apareamiento —repitió ella, alzando una ceja—. ¿Así que de eso va todo esto?

—¿Acaso no gira todo entorno a eso mismo?

Aunque las palabras se hubieran arrastrado dificultosamente fuera de su boca a causa del alcohol, la mirada intensa con la que Clint le respondió provocó que una repentina ráfaga de excitación recorriera su cuerpo. No había lugar para confusiones en esa mirada.

Se estaba moviendo por terreno peligroso, pero ¿tan malo sería dejarse caer en la tentación? Una sola vez, solo una, para sacarse esa espinita de curiosidad y eliminar toda esa tensión sexual acumulada. Natasha no era estúpida, también veía a la perfección el deseo que ardía en los ojos de su compañero. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo ignorándolo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esa tensión acabaría estallando. Era algo inevitable. A lo mejor debían quitárselo de encima cuanto antes, y así poder seguir con sus vidas con normalidad.

Su boca se abrió, aunque ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta que iba a darle. ¿Iba a dar el paso? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo?

No obstante, antes de que alguna palabra saliera de sus labios, una pequeña conmoción entre el gentío que les rodeaba le obligó a apartar la vista de Clint. La atención de toda la clientela del local estaba puesta en la gran pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared al fondo.

La espectacular panorámica de la Rathausplatz, a rebosar de gente, señalaba lo cerca que estaban de medianoche. La fiesta estaba llegando a su clímax.

—El año que viene deberíamos ir a Times Square —exclamó Clint intentando hacerse oír entre el caos a su alrededor. Sus dedos se deslizaban de manera inconsciente sobre la superficie de la barra del bar con una delicadeza hipnótica. Por un momento Natasha fantaseó con lo que debería ser sentir esos dedos acariciando su espalda desnuda.

—¿Qué? —dijo Natasha, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acababa con otro chupito más. Necesitaba borrar de su mente todos esos pensamientos sobre su compañero como fuera.

Clint se acercó hasta ella y tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros de Natasha para estabilizarse cuando se tropezó y casi cayó sobre la barra del bar. Sus manos despertaron electricidad bajo su piel en cuanto hicieron contacto. Aquello tan solo empeoró para Natasha cuando sintió el aliento cálido de su compañero rozarle el cuello. Sin poder remediarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Aquello era una tortura.

—Que tenemos que ir a Times Square —repitió él, casi gritándole al oído.

A esa distancia su olor era adictivo. Aquella mezcla entre alcohol, sudor, _aftershave_ y… Clint, la estaban volviendo loca. Natasha puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él y le apartó de su oreja con una suave caricia. Le habría encantado poder acariciar esa masculina mandíbula eternamente.

Una vez pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, lo observó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Ni de coña.

—Ya lo hablaremos el año que viene —insistió él encogiéndose de hombros, pero no perdiendo en ningún momento ese cierto tono pícaro en su voz—. El año que viene va ser nuestro año, ya lo verás. Y después de doce meses de alucine y excitantes heroísmos, lo remataremos en Times Square, rodeados de millones de extraños, apretados y pasando frio. Y será genial. Ni tú pondrás objeciones.

Natasha no pudo evitar reír al oír el alcohol en las palabras de su compañero. Con cierta reticencia, apartó su mirada de Clint y retornó su atención al otro lado de local, donde el grupo de _drags_ estaban animando a los presentes con una particular cancioncilla de despedida del Año.

El año que viene, se repitió mentalmente mientras observaba a las _drags_ cantar junto al resto de clientes. El año que viene… si coincidía que tenían la noche libre. Si coincidía que estaban en Nueva York. Si coincidía que seguían vivos.

Eran demasiadas condiciones. A lo mejor debería dejarse de gilipolleces y aprovechar la ocasión que se estaba presentando ante ella. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaban, era más que probable que no volviera a darse un momento así nunca jamás.

La cuenta atrás había comenzado. A su alrededor todo el bar estaba contando los segundos a la par que el gran reloj de la pantalla. Cuando la cuenta llegó a cero un estallido de júbilo recorrió todo el bar. Las botellas de champán se abrieron y confetis, guirnaldas y popurrí de colores empezó a llover sobre la gente. La alegría se extendió por todo el local como una chispa en un polvorín.

Dejando de lado sus dudas y reservas, Natasha borró de su mente todas sus inhibiciones y por una vez, se dejó llevar por lo que realmente le pedía el corazón, y cuando Clint se giró para abrazarla y felicitarle el año, Natasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Antes de que el borracho arquero pudiera desearle un “Feliz 2008”, le besó en la boca con todo ímpetu.

El beso apenas duró un par de segundos, pues en cuanto percibió que los labios de Clint no le correspondían y que su cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus manos, Natasha se separó lo más rápido que pudo de él. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarle de nuevo a la cara, la absoluta falta de respuesta por parte de su compañero la pilló totalmente de improviso. Había esperado ver rechazo, o incomodidad, incluso disgusto en sus facciones, sin embargo, no pudo distinguir ninguna de ellas. No pudo distinguir ninguna emoción de ningún tipo. Su cara se mostraba vacía, en blanco. Estaba congelada en una inescrutable expresión que no hizo sino preocupar en gran medida a Natasha. Sus ojos también mostraban esa ausencia interior, estaban desenfocados, sin reacción, como perdidos en una mirada al infinito. Había una palpable tensión en sus músculos y su respiración era inapreciable, casi como si estuviera contenida. Si no fuera porque sabía que ese no era el caso, Natasha habría asumido que estaba en pleno shock tras haber sobrevivido a la detonación de una bomba.

Por un interminable momento sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Entonces Clint, como si hubiera sido accionado por un resorte, salió por completo de su estupor, se inclinó hacia ella y atrapó su boca en un fogoso e inesperado beso, que la dejó con las rodillas tambaleantes.

Mientras un coro de voces embriagadas entonaba todo tipo de felicitaciones e intercambiaban deseos de prosperidad y salud, Clint y Natasha se perdían en el tacto del otro. La insistencia en la que Clint asaltaba su boca era respondida con igual entusiasmo por Natasha. Labios, lenguas y dientes entraron en acción, en un juego apasionado y ardiente de dominación.

En su estado de aturdimiento a causa del alcohol, todas sus inhibiciones se esfumaron. Pronto el beso comenzó a tornarse más y más intenso a medida que sus manos comenzaron a tomar parte activa. Las manos de Clint, que en un primer momento había mantenido inmóviles junto a su cuerpo, empezaron a recorrer los costados de Natasha. Su tacto incendiaba el alcohol que inundaba sus venas como una fulgurante llamarada de pasión que le sacudía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Dedos masculinos, fuertes y cálidos se deslizaban por su cintura, rodeando sus caderas hasta finalmente posarse sobre sus glúteos. Con un rápido movimiento Clint atrajo el cuerpo de ella hasta dejarlo prácticamente fusionado al suyo. Natasha no pudo contener el gruñido de satisfacción que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la erección de Clint presionar contra su bajo abdomen.

—Tasha —gruñó Clint contra su boca en un tono tan masculino, tan posesivo, tan animal que Natasha habría dado cualquier cosa por poder grabar ese sonido, y así tenerlo siempre a mano para reproducirlo durante las largas noches de soledad.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Clint no tenía ni idea de lo que oírle pronunciar su nombre de esa manera le estaba haciendo a su cordura. Natasha sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Su cuerpo se estremecía con una tensión sexual, con un deseo básico de consumación que nublaba su mente. Antes de que las cosas se le fueran más de las manos, y acabaran haciendo alguna estupidez mayor como desnudarle y follárselo ahí mismo, sobre la barra del bar, delante de decenas de desconocidos, decidió terminar el beso. Con reticencia puso una mano sobre el pecho de Clint y lo alejó de ella. Este no parecía igual de dispuesto a separarse de su boca, pues trató de mantener la conexión de sus labios, inclinándose hacia Natasha en un desesperado intento por continuar besándola.

Natasha, aparentemente igual de incapaz de separarse del todo de él, volvió a capturar su boca en un rápido beso. Con tortuosa lentitud deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la tensa mandíbula masculina hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurró al oído, imbuyendo sus palabras con todas las promesas y proposiciones indecentes que la noche les presentaba.

Clint tragó saliva y asintió al vuelo. A Natasha, aun bajo las luces del bar, sus ojos se le antojaban como dos orbitas oscuras de deseo. El azul característico de su mirada había sido consumido por la incontrolable excitación que lo dominaba. Ella sabía que, en ese mismo momento, su mirada debía ser igual de intensa.

Natasha tomó la mano de Clint y tiró de él, lo alejó de la barra y le arrastró a través la vorágine humana en dirección a la salida.

La ráfaga de aire helado que les recibió al llegar a la calle no ayudó a enfriar los ánimos. Eran incapaces de dejar de tocarse. El simple acto de ponerse los abrigos se transformó en una especie de _striptease_ a la inversa. Natasha no sabía que era lo que conseguía que su sangre ardiera con más virulencia en sus venas: si el roce de las fuertes manos de Clint sobre sus brazos desnudos al ayudarla a ponerse el tupido abrigo, o la negra intensidad que brillaba en sus ojos y que amenazaba con su más que explicita lujuria con consumirla.

Se detuvieron al borde de la carretera y pararon un taxi. Sin necesidad de hablarlo decidieron regresar al hostal, después de todo era lo más cercano. La distancia que los separaba de su alojamiento apenas habría supuesto un paseo de media hora andando, pero estaban tan borrachos y tan perdidos en ese deseo incontrolable de seguir tocándose que Natasha misma dudaba que fueran a ser capaces de encontrar el camino de regreso ellos mismos.

El trayecto hasta el hostal fue una verdadera tortura. El pequeño taxi en el que viajaban les obligó a sentarse tan juntos que Natasha tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no mandar a la mierda toda su compostura, pedirle al taxista que les dejara bajar, llevarse a Clint al callejón más cercano y hacer allí con él todo cuanto fantaseaba. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo del muslo de Clint, acercándose peligrosamente a aquel bulto en su entrepierna que la estaba volviendo loca. Una nueva ola de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Natasha cuando, entre las penumbras del taxi, vio la tensión con la que su compañero apretaba la mandíbula.

—Si sigues así no vamos a llegar al hostal —murmuró él con voz grave y cargada de deseo.

Natasha hizo una mueca y continuó con su insinuante exploración.

—A lo mejor no puedo esperar tanto —ella se acercó a su oído y respondió en un susurro que rebosaba lujuria, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando su muslo—. A lo mejor no quiero esperar a llegar a la habitación para desnudarte. A lo mejor quiero follarte aquí mismo, en este asiento asqueroso, apenas ocultos por las sombras mientras el taxista nos mira por el retrovisor.

Al oír aquello Clint exhaló con fuerza, como si le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estómago que le hubiera dejado sin aliento. Antes de que Natasha pudiera reaccionar, Clint se inclinó hacia ella, dejándola atrapada entre el asiento y la puerta del vehículo. El beso con el que la silenció fue incluso más ardiente que el que habían compartido en el bar. Con Clint prácticamente sobre ella podía sentir a la perfección el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Su respiración húmeda y ardiente cuando la besaba en el cuello, bajo la mandíbula, tras la oreja, en el borde de la boca. Natasha se giró bajo él para poder enfrentarlo con más comodidad. Podía sentirlo restregándose como un adolescente contra su cadera, buscando una fricción con la que aliviar la quemazón que ambos sentían pero que en cambio solo lograba avivar más las llamas. La hábil mano de Clint se escabulló bajo el largo vestido de Natasha y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Natasha ahogó un gemido de placer contra la boca ansiosa de Clint cuando este comenzó a palparla en su zona más íntima. Sólo la fina tela de su ropa interior se interponía entre sus dedos y ella.

Solo el carraspeo incomodo del taxista logró devolverlos al mundo real.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada, Clint regresó a regañadientes a su lado del asiento, dejando a Natasha sofocada e incluso más excitada de lo que ya lo estaba.

Después de aquello, si Clint percibió que Natasha cruzaba sus piernas con más fuerza de la normal durante el resto del viaje, no hizo comentario alguno.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin llegaron al hostal. Abandonaron el taxi con tanta rapidez que Natasha ni siquiera se paró a pensar en la propina de casi cien euros que le habían dejado al taxista con las prisas. Subieron las escaleras a duras penas hasta la habitación que compartían, deteniéndose cada pocos peldaños para volver a besarse. Sin separarse ni para abrir la puerta de su habitación ambos se desplomaron en un lío de miembros sobre una de las camas.

Sus cuerpos se restregaban como los de dos serpientes en un abrazo mortal. Sus manos palpaban y se aventuraban bajo sus ropas, descubriendo poco a poco nuevo territorio. La erección de Clint se le clavaba sobre su cadera como un tortuoso recordatorio del placer que estaba por venir. Natasha se movió entre los brazos de su compañero y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de él. Sin dejar de asaltarle con su boca, ella comenzó a frotarse contra su entrepierna obteniendo a cambio un ronco y provocativo gruñido por parte de Clint en respuesta.

—Tasha.

La estaba volviendo loca.

De repente Clint se separó de ella y se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama. Desde su posición Natasha no podía ver qué estaba haciendo exactamente. El sonido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado sobre la moqueta de la habitación y el ruido de una cremallera que se abría le indicaron que su compañero estaba hurgando en su petate. Cuando Clint volvió a enderezarse, con una sonrisa bribona en la boca, la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

—Hay que estar preparados siempre —la aseguró, mientras dejaba el preservativo que acababa de sacar de su mochila sobre la almohada y capturaba sus labios de nuevo.

Lentamente su mano, firme y masculina, se deslizó sobre sus piernas, bajo la delicada tela de su vestido, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, por sus rodillas, hasta posarse en el exterior de sus muslos. Sin decir nada, los ágiles dedos liberaron una de las dagas ocultas hábilmente en el liguero. De haberse tratado de cualquier otro hombre ya le habría roto los dedos, le habría degollado y ahora estaría asegurándose de que su cadáver no fuera encontrado nunca, antes de desaparecer como un fantasma entre la noche.

Pero Clint no era cualquier otro. Clint era su compañero, su amigo. Confiaba en él.

Los latidos del corazón de Natasha se aceleraron de manera instintiva. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba _peligro_. Todos sus instintos le pedían que respondiera. Que atacara. Que huyera. En cambio, se vio concediéndole el permiso que él estaba esperando con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un interminable segundo.

Clint sacó la daga hasta dejarla apoyada sobre el centro del pecho de Natasha. Ella aguardó por un instante con la respiración contenida, hasta que al fin, en un acto de absoluta confianza, cerró los ojos y dejó que Clint actuara.

La hoja se deslizó sobre la elegante tela del vestido, de forma lenta, sensual, mortal. En un ágil movimiento de muñeca, Clint cambió el ángulo de la daga y desgarró el vestido por la mitad.

Natasha sentía como su cuerpo ardía bajo la intensa mirada de Clint. Un tortuoso deseo se había afincado en la base de su abdomen, exigiéndole que le pusiera solución de inmediato.

Una vez terminó de desgarrar su camino a través de las prendas femeninas, Clint clavó la daga sobre el cabecero de la cama y centró su atención en despojarla de la delicada tela del ahora destrozado vestido. Sus amplias manos acariciaron la irregular línea de corte de arriba a abajo para lentamente recorrer el camino de vuelta en dirección contraria. Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo la tela con celosa reverencia, dejando al aire la piel encendida de ella.

—Creo que al departamento de contabilidad de SHIELD no va a estar en absoluto contento con esta destrucción gratuita de prendas de alta costura —bromeó Clint sin apartar la mirada de la piel desnuda que estaba quedando al descubierto bajo sus manos.

No obstante, para Natasha, la segura amonestación que iban a recibir en el futuro próximo era la última de sus preocupaciones cuando ni siquiera era capaz de oír sus pensamientos a causa de los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón.

Sin andarse con tapujos, cernió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron de nuevo aquella tentadora boca masculina que, beso a beso, la estaba haciendo perder el control. Con su lengua trazó el interior de la boca de Clint, batallando con la lengua de él antes de aventurarse fuera y trazar el contorno de sus enrojecidos labios. Con deliberada picardía ascendió por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su oreja.

—Hablas demasiado —le advirtió con un susurro húmedo.

Mordisqueó su lóbulo suavemente hasta que Clint gruñó de placer. En ese momento, Natasha aprovechó para agarrar con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa de él y con un rápido empujón hacía atrás, le abrió la camisa para dejarla hecha jirones. Sin duda en contabilidad les iban a cantar las cuarenta. Aunque a quién le importaba eso cuando tenía semejante cuerpo expuesto ante ella, listo para que pasara su lengua por cada centímetro de él.

La neblina y el mal juicio del alcohol se habían unido a la fogosa locura de la lujuria y al erótico deseo hasta convertirse en una perfecta combinación para el desastre. Si ya de por sí el ambiente entre ellos había estado embotado de sexualidad, ahora la pasión estaba tomando tonos desenfrenados.

Con la mente sobrecargada de estímulos Natasha simplemente abandonó cualquier resquicio de cordura y se dejó llevar por sus más básicos instintos. No fue consciente de qué ocurrió en los siguientes minutos. En un momento estaba tumbada en la cama, semidesnuda, contemplando de nuevo el espectacular torso cincelado de su compañero, con su mirada encendida y una prominente erección abultando de manera deliciosa su pantalón de Armani, en una auténtica invitación al pecado; y al siguiente estaba apoyada contra el viejo escritorio frente a la puerta del baño, jadeando, con una pierna sobre el hombro de Clint mientras la lengua y los dedos de este asaltaban su sexo como si de una base enemiga se tratase.

Su mano agarró el pelo corto de su compañero, y con un gruñido final terminó por alcanzar su clímax. Aun con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas colapsadas por el efecto del reciente orgasmo que acababa de experimentar no se sentía saciada del todo. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Él se incorporó, pasando sus labios con deliberada lentitud sobre los sensibles planos de su desnudo cuerpo. Cuando su boca volvió a encontrar la de ella, el beso con el que lo recibió fue devastador.

No se separaron hasta que la necesidad de respirar así se lo exigió. Para ese momento Natasha estaba más que preparada para pasar al plato fuerte de la noche; estaba impaciente, estaba rabiosa a causa del deseo. Sin saber muy bien cuándo llegó a sus manos y mucho menos cómo, de repente se encontró rasgando el envoltorio del preservativo y disponiéndose a desenrollarlo sobre el miembro de Clint.

Pillándola totalmente de improviso, los dedos de Clint se cernieron sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola al instante. Aquella pausa fue como un disparo en una iglesia. El ambiente de desenfrenado erotismo que les había imbuido previamente empezó a tomar otro cariz más personal, más íntimo, más peligroso. Antes de que ella supiera cómo reaccionar ante el repentino cambio, Clint alzó su mano y le retiró un mechón que había escapado de su ya destrozado peinado y se había quedado pegado a su frente a causa del sudor. Fue una caricia cargada de más sentimiento del que Natasha podía soportar. Los ojos de Clint brillaban con una emoción poco contenida. Una emoción que dejó a Natasha sin habla. Una emoción que no hizo sino desatar todas sus alarmas.

Incapaz de seguir manteniéndole la mirada, le dio la espalda y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Estiró una mano hacia atrás, buscando a Clint, para a continuación atraer su cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba tenerle dentro de ella de una vez. No quería pensar en esa mirada de Clint y en las implicaciones que esta arrastraba; ahora solo quería sentir, quería dejar de especular, de planear y de prevenir, y simplemente gozar del placer carnal.

Sin embargo parecía que su compañero aún no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por completo. Sintió la mano de Clint agarrarla suavemente por la cintura y tratar de llamar su atención.

—Espera —Su voz estaba ronca y anegada por el deseo, y aun así había una delicadeza subyacente en ella que era difícil de ignorar—. ¿Seguro que prefieres hacerlo así, de espaldas?

Ella giró la cabeza para poder mirarle sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué más da? —respondió alzando una ceja. Intuía a dónde quería llegar con ese repentino cambio de parecer. Y no le gustaba nada lo que aquello conllevaba.

Clint negó levemente con la cabeza, y echó un rápido vistazo a la cama antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en ella.

—Es solo que… —Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda, despacio, con deliberada deferencia. Sus ojos azules siguiendo cada nueva línea que su mano trazaba sobre su piel como si todos los secretos del universo estuvieran desvelándose bajo ella—. Tan solo quiero poder mirarte.

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Natasha. No podía permitirle eso. No quería arriesgarse a ver su cara cuando le sintiera dentro de ella por primera vez. No quería arriesgarse a ver la manera en la que su compostura se desmoronaba en cuanto alcanzaran el orgasmo.

Temía lo que podía llegar a ver reflejado en sus ojos. Una cosa era el sexo y otra muy distinta hacer el amor. No podía permitirle semejante nivel de intimidad. Era demasiado personal, demasiado emocional. Demasiado peligroso.

Tendría que reducirse al mínimo común denominador para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza y a la vez no ofenderle. Por suerte para Natasha, toda una vida dedicada a convertirse en el arquetipo de mujer fatal, la habían dejado con unos cuantos ases bajo la manga en lo que a la seducción y la provocación se refería.

—¿Quieres mirar? —preguntó con voz sugerente, a la vez que presionaba su sexo contra el miembro hinchado de él— ¿O quieres follar?

No hizo falta decir más. Clint soltó un resoplido primitivo. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta el punto en el que casi no se percibía el azul plateado de su mirada. Su lengua salió de su boca para deslizarse sobre su labio inferior antes de proceder a mordérselo con tanta fuerza que a Natasha no le habría extrañado ver sangre. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Clint terminó de colocarse el condón y, antes de que Natasha pudiera demandárselo de nuevo con todo el fervor erótico que la consumía por dentro, se enterró dentro de ella con rápido y certero golpe de pelvis.

Natasha se aferró con todas sus fuerzas sobre el escritorio mientras Clint la penetraba desde atrás. El ritmo era brutal. La mesa crujía y golpeaba la pared con cada preciso envite del arquero.

El sonido húmedo y violento con el que sus cuerpos chocaban en aquel salvaje baile, sus respiraciones entrecortadas; sus gargantas emitiendo gruñidos y gemidos casi animales; sus cuerpos sudorosos frotándose entre ellos en todos los sitios correctos; los fuertes dedos de Clint apretando su cadera. Su pecho, su cuello, su húmedo centro... la estaba volviendo loca.

Todo aquello la arrastraba hasta esa deliciosa falta de juicio en la que ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, y solo podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar de aquel asalto placentero que la arrebataba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y contempló su reflejo en el espejo del baño adyacente. Casi no se reconocía debido a la expresión desbocada de puro placer que invadía su rostro.

La tensión se iba acumulando en su interior con cada certera embestida de Clint. Sus músculos ardían por el brutal esfuerzo, pero aun así esa quemazón no se podía comparar con el infierno de lujuria que arrasaba con todo bajo su piel.

Y así, casi sin verlo venir, sus músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de un piano, sus paredes interiores se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de Clint y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con una explosiva ráfaga de incontrolable placer. La sensación fue tan intensa que su mente debió de desconectarse momentáneamente, ya que sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de puro éxtasis, un sonoro y desesperado gemido que sonó demasiado como el nombre de Clint se escapó de su garganta.

Hacía años que no sentía nada parecido. Tanto tiempo fingiendo en las camas de extraños, intentando extraer información de labios de gente despreciable entre exageradas muestras de sexualidad. Tantas noches anónimas entregándose a los brazos de desconocidos en bares de moda, recurriendo a polvos rápidos con los que saciar temporalmente sus necesidades.

Habían sido tantas experiencias pobres y apresuradas que ya no recordaba lo bien que se sentía al estar en manos de un amante competente. ¡Y joder! Clint había resultado ser más que competente en ese aspecto.

Natasha estaba tan sobrecogida por su orgasmo que casi no se percató de cuando Clint se derramó dentro de ella con un ahogado gruñido. Por unos momentos ambos se desplomaron hacia adelante, agotados. La fresca superficie del escritorio era como un bálsamo de áloe vera sobre su sofocada piel, mientras que la cálida presión del cuerpo de Clint sobre su espalda era una agradable, aunque inesperada, manta de seguridad.

Aun no habiendo recuperado sus facultades por completo pudo sentir como Clint, ahora ya flácido, salía de ella y enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Natasha se dejó arrastrar por aquel abrazo, hasta que sintió como su compañero la depositaba con absoluta delicadeza sobre el desecho colchón de la cama.

Después de una rápida visita al baño, Clint regresó a su lado y la ayudó a meterse con él bajo las sabanas, ya que parecía que su cuerpo aún seguía convertido en gelatina. Natasha no era de las que se quedaban a pasar la noche después, y mucho menos de las que lo hacían quedándose dormida en brazos de su compañero. ¿Podía? Sí. Pero no debía hacerlo. Tenía que levantarse, recorrer los pocos pasos que separaban las dos camas de la habitación y acostarse en la suya, pero, por alguna razón aquella idea le resultaba totalmente irrealizable. Había algo en el tacto de Clint, algo en su olor y en la manera en que su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos sobre su cadera que la relajaba por completo. Sintiéndose aún mareada por el alcohol y el reciente orgasmo del cual su cuerpo aún seguía vibrando, Natasha decidió que no tenía sentido intentar moverse por el momento. Sin darse tiempo para cuestionar su decisión, se acomodó dónde estaba y cerró los ojos. Pensó que no importaría que durmiera un poco. Después de todo siempre podría despertarse dentro de unas horas, meterse en su propia cama y fingir que nada de aquello había sucedido.

 

 

 

 

Clint abrió un ojo tentativamente. Por un momento no recordó dónde se encontraba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color pastel, el mobiliario, aunque de buena calidad, era anticuado y pasado de moda. Todos los cuadros y cachivaches que decoraban las escasas superficies disponibles eran por completo impersonales, casi parecían de atrezo. Los ruidos que comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos también le resultaban extraños, aunque había un pequeño detalle entre todo aquello que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar seguro: las sábanas. Las sábanas olían a una mezcla floral que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Aunque sospechaba a la perfección lo que iba a encontrarse, se giró con cautela sobre el colchón. Había alguien a su lado. No, alguien no. Reconocería en cualquier sitio aquel cabello de rojo encendido y aquel, aunque solo en apariencia, delicado cuerpo.

Natasha.

Natasha durmiendo a su lado.

Natasha durmiendo a su lado, desnuda.

Por unos minutos permaneció inmóvil, observándola, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban poco a poco a su cabeza. Natasha dormía con absoluta placidez, ajena a todo. Casi parecía feliz. Clint sonrió de manera leve cuando un ligero ronquido procedente de la mujer a su lado llegó hasta sus oídos.

A medida que iba siendo más y más consciente de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, una parte de él insistía en que todo aquello no había sido más que un pequeño error de cálculo. El alcohol había nublado la capacidad de percepción de Natasha y en lugar de besarle en la mejilla, de manera inocente, como una muestra de cariño entre dos mejores amigos deseándose un próspero año nuevo, sin querer sus labios habían ido a toparse con los de él.

No obstante, la otra parte de Clint sabía que intentar engañarse era estúpido. La manera en la que los ojos de Natasha habían centelleado con absoluta determinación en el instante previo a que sus labios tomaran los suyos había sido más que evidente.

En ese momento, Clint podía haberse apartado, haber rechazado el beso o simplemente no haber respondido a él. Podía haberse comportado como un caballero y argumentar que el estado alcohólico en el que se encontraban no era el más propicio para tomar una decisión tan importante como aquella. Una decisión que ponía en riesgo su amistad y su trabajo, ni más ni menos.

Pero Clint no se tenía por el súmmum de la caballerosidad y desde luego, no estaba en el mejor estado de claridad mental la noche anterior. Estaba borracho, frustrado y excitado.

Su intención había sido besarla desde el principio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preguntándose a qué sabrían esos labios. Se había pasado demasiadas horas observando desde la distancia cómo esos labios obraban su magia sobre hombres despreciables que no se merecían ni siquiera el derecho a respirar. Deseando que, por una vez, fueran los suyos los que ella devorara con la misma pasión que lo hacía en sus fantasías. Anhelando que Natasha pudiera algún día verle como algo más que su compañero.

Y ahora que por fin había tenido los cojones de hacerlo, Clint temía que no iba a poder dejar de besarlos jamás. Aquel sabor a tequila y azúcar, junto al olor de su perfume, su sudor y ese extraño aroma a tierra y pólvora que la caracterizaba era intoxicante. Era adictivo. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar la cordura después de aquello? Era imposible olvidar el tacto de su ardiente piel pegada contra la suya. El sabor de su cuerpo en su lengua. El sonido de su nombre exhalando de sus carnosos labios en un delicioso gemido cuando ella alcanzó su clímax. La húmeda y estrecha sensación de su sexo alrededor de su miembro cuando la tomaba una y otra, y otra vez. No, no había vuelta atrás posible después de todo aquello.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar la cegadora luz de la mañana, lo cual no ayudó en absoluto a mitigar su terrible jaqueca. La boca le sabía a alcohol y una deliciosa mezcla que sólo pudo identificar como Natasha. Del mismo modo, su cuerpo, aunque agotado y víctima de una resaca que ya a esas tempranas horas apuntaba maneras para ser monumental, olía a sudor, a sexo y a Natasha. Era un olor tan increíble que habría deseado capturarlo de algún modo y llevarlo consigo siempre.

Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba contener el impulso de acortar la mínima distancia que les separaba y acariciar de nuevo ese sedoso cabello, allá donde se desparramaba sobre el hombro desnudo de su compañera.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, algo hizo cambiar los patrones de sueño de Natasha. Siendo consciente de que apenas tenía un par de segundos antes de que ella se despertara de manera definitiva y se diera cuenta de que estaba compartiendo cama, cosa que Clint sabía no era algo a lo que su compañera estuviera acostumbrada, se preparó mentalmente para dejarla marchar y darle el espacio que seguro necesitaba. Se permitió, no obstante, un último momento de robada felicidad al sentir a Natasha removerse medio dormida bajo las sábanas, rozando su piel sensible y encendiendo de nuevo en él una llamarada de deseo. Qué fácil sería acostumbrarse a aquello.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios, despeinando el alborotado cabello de su compañera. Eso fue todo lo que Natasha necesitó para despertarse por completo y saltar con la agilidad de un lince fuera de la cama. Clint permaneció inmóvil, tranquilo y paciente, a la espera de que su compañera le reconociera y relajara su postura de combate.

Sus ojos recorrían con velocidad la habitación, calculando. La breve desorientación que pudo vislumbrar en su mirada por un instante le hizo temer que hubiera olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Habían bebido mucho, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero no tanto como para que sus lagunas mentales fueran tan grandes. Natasha había parecido bastante consciente de lo que hacía durante toda la noche. ¿O no? Ese era un pensamiento que, para su propia sorpresa, le aterraba. Si bien la noche no había sido tal y como él se había imaginado que sería su primera vez juntos, sí que había sido memorable por otras razones. No quería ni plantearse un escenario en el que Natasha no fuera capaz de recordar nada de lo que habían compartido. ¡Dios! ¿Y si se arrepentía de ello? Una terrible sensación helada comenzó a extenderse desde el centro de su estómago al darle vueltas a ese pésimo escenario.

—Buenos días —Ofreció Clint de manera tentativa cuando sus miradas se encontraron por fin.

Ella tardó más de lo esperado en responder, casi como si estuviera dudando la manera en la que pudiera manejar la situación. Eso no era bueno. No era nada pero que nada, nada bueno.

—Buenos días —le saludó ella al fin, aún con cierta tensión en su postura.

Clint se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y continuó observando a su compañera, a la vez que intentaba leer en su lenguaje corporal qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, por cierto —añadió de modo conciliador.

—Ya… y a ti también —respondió ella sin mucha convicción. Natasha forzó una leve sonrisa y permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, aparentemente ajena a su desnudez.

—Sep… —Clint se sentía estúpido, no sabía qué más decir.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Clint nunca había sido alguien que se avergonzara de su cuerpo y de lo que hacía con él en sus ratos libres, pero en aquel momento, sentado en aquella cama, cubierto solo con una fina sábana y oliendo aún a sexo, no podía haberse sentido más ridículo.

Antes de que él abriera la boca y metiera la pata, tal y como siempre solía hacer cuando la situación se volvía embarazosa, Natasha recogió de manera aleatoria un par de prendas de su maleta y se dirigió con rapidez baño.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—Sí claro, por supuesto —respondió con torpeza él, frotándose la nuca—. Yo eh… yo me pondré a recoger mis cosas y adelantaré trabajo o lo que sea.

El sonido del pestillo de la puerta, y el correr del agua de la ducha fueron la única respuesta que recibió. Al cabo de un par de minutos escuchando el caer del agua, Clint decidió dejar de remolonear en la cama y ponerse en pie de una vez. La resaca no estaba siendo clemente con él pero, apretando los dientes, se puso a hacer lo que le había dicho a Natasha que haría. Sacó de su petate algo de ropa limpia e intentó no pensar en la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ir con un horario apretado y por ello el darse duchas de dos minutos era algo más que habitual. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj indicó nueve minutos desde que Natasha cerrara la puerta, algo se removió en las tripas de Clint. Natasha no se había despertado muy habladora aquella mañana. No es que ella fuera precisamente una persona extrovertida por regla general, pero lo cierto era que sí que estaba rara. Clint esperaba que no fuera porque estaba reconsiderando lo que había sucedido entre ambos la noche anterior.

Cuando la puerta del baño al fin se abrió, y Natasha se dirigió de nuevo hacia su maleta, Clint decidió dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto y acabar con su incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

—Oye, Nat. Sobre lo de anoche…

—No —le interrumpió ella con brusquedad.

Confuso, Clint se quedó mirando la espalda de su compañera por unos instantes. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Natasha no podía estar insinuando lo que él creía.

—¿No, qué?

Natasha se puso en pie y lo enfrentó con la misma dureza con la que lo hacía con sus enemigos. No, esa mujer no era Natasha, reconoció Clint, era la Viuda Negra. Y, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, él no era más que otro objetivo al que seducir y utilizar.

—Anoche —Señaló ella entre ambos con firmeza—, no ocurrió nada.

Fue como un jarro de agua helada cayéndole sobre la cabeza. Era lo que se temía. No. Era incluso peor. Natasha no solo se había arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, también quería olvidarlo, borrarlo por completo de la existencia. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Acaso no había significado nada para ella? ¿Es que no recordaba que fue ella la que dio el primer paso? ¿No recordaba la manera en la que su cuerpo había reaccionado bajo sus dedos? ¿No recordaba la intensidad con la que había exclamado su nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo? Clint negó con la cabeza, no iba a permitirlo. No iba dejar que lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años se le escapara de entre los dedos antes de que ni tan siquiera empezara.

—Lo siento, Natasha pero eso no fue así.

La máscara de frialdad en el rostro de la mujer se endureció incluso más. En ese momento, de haber sido un hombre más débil, Clint habría sentido como esa mirada patentada le arrebataba hasta el mismísimo calor de la sangre.

—Mira, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error —argumentó ella, no dándole oportunidad a que continuara—. No voy a negarte que estuvo bien, pero jamás debe repetirse. Lo de anoche fue para acabar con la tensión entre nosotros y responder de una vez a todas esas preguntas que nunca nos hemos atrevido a hacer en voz alta. Pero eso es todo. Repetirlo o intentar darle más importancia que esa no sería más que un error.

No podía creérselo. ¿De verdad eso era lo que Natasha creía? ¿Qué había sido un error? ¿Un error? No era capaz de dejar de repetirse esa palabra en su cabeza: Error. Le habían rechazado muchas veces en su vida, pero siempre pensó que Natasha no sería como los demás. Jamás imaginó que su desprecio fuera a doler tanto. Había sido un estúpido por hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Clint? —reclamó de nuevo su atención— ¿No tienes nada que decir?.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondió finalmente él con un resentimiento más que aparente en su tono—. Me parece que ya lo tienes todo decidido.

Natasha abrió la boca para rebatirle, sin duda. No obstante, antes de que cualquier sonido abandonara sus labios, uno de sus móviles comenzó a sonar. Clint no hizo intento alguno de ir a responder, continuó de pie, con los ojos fijos en su compañera, retándola a que acabara con la conversación.

El teléfono continuó con su insistente llamada de atención, inundando la tensa atmosfera de la habitación con su molesto ruido, hasta que Natasha al fin rompió el contacto visual con Clint y fue a responder. Aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara para él.

—Romanoff —contestó ella con profesionalidad por el auricular. Natasha se dio la vuelta y se paseó de un lado para otro frente a su cama mientras escuchaba las nuevas instrucciones. Ignorando por completo su presencia—. Sí, señor. De acuerdo. Allí estaremos.

La llamada telefónica no había durado más de treinta segundos, pero en lo que respectaba a la conversación que habían estado manteniendo él y Natasha previamente era como si hubieran sido treinta años. El ambiente se había enfriado, y todas las ganas de pelar que ardían en Clint habían quedado reducidas a cenizas. Era obvio que el momento había pasado. Por ahora.

—Era Coulson —explicó Natasha, dando por sobreseída la discusión sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, han adelantado el vuelo y aún tenemos que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al punto de extracción.

Clint no dijo nada, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. No sin acabar diciendo algo que no sentía y empeorando así una situación que ya de por sí, a su entender, estaba más que perdida.

Se volvió hacia su petate, se lo colgó del hombro y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Habría deseado montar una escena, salir con un portazo e ignorar a Natasha por el resto de la eternidad. Pero ante todo, Clint era un profesional y lo quisiera o no, ella seguía siendo su compañera. Esperó a que Natasha recogiera su maleta y juntos abandonaron la habitación en un tenso silencio.

Los próximos días iban a ser, cuanto menos, una prueba de fuego para su relación profesional. Pero sobretodo iban a ser un test de resistencia para su amistad. Si es que esta sobrevivía al final del viaje.

Con ese pensamiento tan desalentador en mente, Clint tachó Viena de su mente. Otra ciudad que acababa de entrar en su lista negra de lugares malditos.

—Sin duda el año no puede haber empezado de mejor manera —masculló Clint mientras avanzaba por el pasillo desierto del hostal.


End file.
